The Itch
by DakotaRei
Summary: What happens when Schuldig walks in on Crawford in a compromising situation? Songfic...kinda.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Weiss or Schwarz, as much as I would love to have them locked up in my closet most of the time, I just don't. I also don't own the song "The Itch". That belongs to Vitamin C. I didn't even come up with the idea. My friend WeissKittyn came up with it and gave me permission to write my own version of the events. Read and review, ya?

Schuldig stopped outside the apartment door to take his headphones off. He wore them when he was out because the headphones, in addition to his shields, helped to cut down on the noise in his mind. But he had also learned the hard way that wearing them into the apartment could get him into more trouble than he wanted. The first and only time he had made that mistake he had gotten knocked over by Farfarello who was in one of his moods and was intent on getting outside and to the nearest church to desecrate it in an attempt to cause God pain. Schuldig sighed at the memory and slipped his headphones off only to be instantly assaulted by more loud music. Confused, he slipped his key into the lock and let himself into the apartment, which caused the volume of the music to jump a few more decibels. /Crawford must not be home./ he thought to himself. /He would never allow music this loud./ Schuldig recognized the song as one off of one of his CDs –"The Itch" by Vitamin C. The song choice only enforced his belief that Crawford couldn't be home. The calm American would never be caught listening to a song like this.

He dropped his Discman onto the table near the door and threw his coat over one of the hooks and headed down the hall towards Nagi's room. The small Japanese boy was normally quiet and reserved but who knew what he was like when no one was around. Schuldig reached Nagi's room and opened the door a crack and peeked in. the telekinetic sat calmly at his computer, the keys moving in front of him although he made no outward movements towards typing. The room was slightly quieter than the hallway and the boy even had a pair of those big headphones on, presumably playing something else to drown out the near obnoxious volume of the other song. Schuldig closed the door and headed down the hall towards Farfarello's room.

The song didn't really seem like something the Irishman would listen to but then again he's a lunatic so who knows. He stopped in front of Farfarello's already open door to see the Irishman on his floor in the corner, bound in the straight jacket they used to keep him under control when he got into one of his moods. He sat with his one eye open, slowly slamming his head against the wall, his lips moving in inaudible sentences that Schuldig assumed were offensive to God. Looking around the room Schuldig realized for the first time that Farfarello didn't even _have_ a stereo in his room.

Schuldig turned away from Farfarello's room and headed down the hallway into the living room. Checking the big stereo on the shelf he saw it was off as well//Ok…/ he thought. He was beginning to think that he was going crazy because he was sure Crawford would never be caught listening to anything this energetic at such a loud volume//Crawford is more of a classical guy// Schuldig thought remembering the time Crawford had seen Schuldig's own music collection and scoffed before dumping a CD of Mozart on him. He smiled and headed down the other hallway towards Crawford's and his own rooms; amused at the thought of catching the calm American listening to something Schuldig himself listened to. He passed his own bedroom and stopped outside Crawford's closed door. He put his hand on the doorknob and was surprised and even more amused to realize that the older man hadn't Seen this happening. Schuldig opened the door a crack looking in to find out why. He felt his face stretch into a huge grin and pushed the door open the rest of the way so he could lean against the doorframe to watch. Bradley Crawford, the calm, collected American precognitive was at the foot of his bed, which put him in the center of the room, dancing and shaking his ass to the music. His back was to the door but that didn't stop Schuldig from noticing that Crawford was only wearing a pair of boxers under his usual dress shirt. The man was a good six feet tall that caused the boxers to only reach about mid-thigh, which let Schuldig get a good eye full of long muscular leg. Schuldig felt his grin widen and his pants felt a bit tighter. Crawford continued to dance, oblivious to the German standing in the doorway watching him. As he danced he turned around so that he was facing the door and Schuldig noticed that his shirt wasn't buttoned. He felt a surge of lust at the sight of Crawford's muscular chest and stomach. Crawford has a comb in his hand and was pretending to sing along with the song. Schuldig started to take a step into the room and his movements must have alerted the American to his presence. Crawford's eyes opened and he stopped dancing and quickly dropped the comb, his mouth opening in what Schuldig assumed was going to be an order for him to get out.

Before Crawford could get the words out and almost before Schuldig's brain had even decided his course of action he was moving with a predatory feline grace until him and the older man stood chest to chest. Crawford's eye widened when he felt the bulge in Schuldig's pants and before either of them could form another thought, the American had his large hands entwined in Schuldig's long red hair and was kissing him passionately. Schuldig lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around Crawford's neck, leaning into the kiss and opening his mouth, welcoming more. Crawford obliged willingly using his tongue and teeth to massage and tease until Schuldig's knees gave way and he whimpered against Brad's lips. Brad pulled back and leaned over until his mouth was next to Schuldig's ear.

"You are wearing entirely to many clothes," he breathed into Schuldig's ear sending shivers up and down Schuldig's body. The younger man pulled back enough for Brad to pull his shirt over his head and then Schuldig reached out and slid Brad's open shirt off his shoulders. Schuldig raised his face to Brad again and the other man leaned over allowing their lips to meet again. The two men used lips and tongue to explore each other's mouths until Brad pulled back slightly to kiss his way down Schuldig's jaw to his neck while at the same time reaching down between them, his hand brushing Schuldig's straining erection. Schuldig gasped and thrust his hips forward towards the touch. Brad chuckled and thrust his own hips forward to meet Schuldig's allowing the red head to feel his erection, barely held back by the loose boxers, rub against his own. The younger man began to move his hips against the older man's and Brad moved his fingers to the button on Schuldig's pants. He undid the button and zipper and slid the pants, and the boxers under them off the slim man and stood back to admire Schuldig's naked body. He reached down and slid his own boxers off watching Schuldig drink in the sight of his own erection standing away from his body. And then the younger man was on him again and they tumbled back onto the bed. Schuldig recovered enough of his thought processes to act and he lifted himself up so that he was kneeling over Brad and then he slid down the bed, letting his long hair trail down Brad's chest and stomach until it settled on his thighs as Schuldig leaned down and took Brad's cock into his mouth. He felt more than heard Brad moan as Schuldig began using lips and tongue, and the occasional gentle scrape of teeth, to bring the older man closer to the edge. Schuldig could feel the tension building in his lover and ran his tongue down the length of his cock. He felt Brad's hands tangle themselves in his hair as the other man slowly pulled him away. He felt himself whimper again as Brad pulled away from him until they sat on the bed facing each other. Brad, one hand still tangled in Schuldig's hair, held the back of his head as he kissed the red head again, slowly pushing him down until he was laying on top of the smaller man. Brad pulled back and began trailing kisses down Schuldig's neck and chest until he reached his nipples. He nipped at the raised flesh he found there causing Schuldig to gasp and squirm under him. He paid the same attention to the other nipple causing Schuldig to wiggle and squirm more. He continued to trail kisses down Schuldig's body until the man was moving constantly, the soft moans and whimpers could be felt as vibrations across his skin as he pleaded for release. Brad paused for a moment and lifted his head to look at his lover because taking Schuldig's erection in his hand. Schuldig's eyes, which had been half closed, shot open as he thrust his hips upward. Brad smiled and lowered his head again, tongue darting out to lick the tip of Schuldig's cock before taking the entire length into his mouth. He sucked gently and ran his tongue up and down the length in slow strokes. Schuldig moved against Brad trying to get the older man to quicken his motions but Brad kept his strokes slow and deliberate until, with one last stroke of his tongue, he pulled away entirely. He heard Schuldig cry out even over the loud music that still played and he grinned. He sat up and pulled Schuldig into his lap reaching up to pull Schuldig's face to his, kissing him, and wrapping his other arm around to run one hand over Schuldig's ass. Schuldig wrapped his long legs around Brad as Brad slid his fingers down until he found the tight ring of muscle guarding the entrance hidden there. He felt Schuldig gasp into their kiss as he moved towards the probing finger. Brad obliged and slipped one finger inside, moving it slowly in and out. Schuldig cried out at the feel of Brad's finger inside him and thrust himself towards it but the older man kept him still with his free hand. Schuldig opened his eyes to look at his lover.

"Please…" he begged and felt Brad add a second finger, slowly stretching him. He felt more pain than with only one finger, but not enough to want to stop. Then Brad brushed across a small spot of flesh inside Schuldig causing the German's vision to fade out and he heard himself crying out again. Brad pumped his fingers in and out a few more times before adding a third finger. Schuldig cried out from the pain as well as the pleasure as Brad's long fingers hit the right spot again, and then again, before withdrawing his fingers. Schuldig whimpered at the feeling of loss but Brad shushed him with another kiss as he reached down to position himself at Schuldig's entrance. Schuldig felt Brad waited and moaned against his lover's mouth.

"Please Brad…" his words were cut off by his cry as Brad thrust upward, filling Schuldig. Brad held himself still, letting Schuldig adjust and waiting for the pain he knew his beautiful lover would be feeling to pass. When Schuldig began to whimper impatiently he began thrusting, slowly at first, sheathing himself as deep as he could in Schuldig. Schuldig closed his eyes and grasped a handful of bedding in one hand and the back of Brad's neck with the other. Brad was hitting that spot inside Schuldig with every thrust now. Schuldig began moving in time with Brad, rocking himself faster and harder until he felt like one more thrust would send him over the edge. Brad stopped thrusting and took Schuldig's cock in his hand between them and began slow maddening strokes until Schuldig pleaded for release.

"Please…OH! ..Brad please!…" Still stroking his lover's cock Brad thrust twice more into Schuldig and the younger man came, spreading semen across both of their stomachs. Schuldig's muscles tightened around Brad's cock, still sheathed inside the younger man, and the sensation was enough to send Brad over the edge, coming into his lover. The two men held each other, trembling in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Brad slowly lay back on the bed, pulling himself out of his lover, and directing the younger man until he lay at his side. He reached out to the bedside table for the remote. He hit the power button and the music ceased to fill the apartment. They lay in silence holding each other for a few moments. The Brad grimaced and disentangled himself from Schuldig, which earned him a sharp noise of protest.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." He hurried down the hall to the bathroom and grabbed two rags then headed back to the bedroom. He tossed one of the rags to Schuldig who looked down at his stomach with a grimace of his own. They cleaned themselves up in silence until Schuldig cleared his throat and spoke.

"Maybe… Maybe you should borrow my CDs more often," he said.

"I think I will." Brad laughed and kissed Schuldig softly before pulling him back down onto the bed and covering them both with a sheet, where they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
